Lowlife
"Lowlife" is a song by the American recording artist, That Poppy (who now goes by the name Poppy). The song was released on July 24, 2015, ready to be purchased and/or streamed. The song was featured on her debut EP, ''Bubblebath EP''. The music video currently has over 24 million views on YouTube. This song currently has three official remixes. The first one being the Slushii Remix, which was released on October 4th, 2016. The Slushii Remix contains the official clean lyrics of the song. The second remix was the Clawzy Remix which was released on October 19, 2016. The third remix contains the hip-hop artist Travis Mills'' and was released exclusively via the website Just Jared. Music Video The "Lowlife" music video was released on July 24th, 2015 and was released along with the song which features on her debut EP. The video shows shots such as Poppy showing the satanic pose on a chair or Poppy sitting at a dining table with a man dressed up as the devil with the table having plates with bones and skulls on them. Poppy is in a music video set. In some parts of the video a couple of older men in wheelchairs can be seen possibly talking about Poppy. Later in the video, Poppy leaves the set with the man following her, seeming to be saying arguable things to her. When she leaves the building, the man gives up and walks away. Outside, Poppy signs some fans' photographs of her with red paint and a paintbrush before hopping into a van where she inhales an oxygen mask possibly containing some kind of a drug. She walks back into the building at the set where she pushes the men away from the camera. At the very end she blocks the camera and the video ends. '''Lyrics' Old suitcase, clean getaway I'm the one who takes the blame again New day but the same lines I feel like a victim of the dollar sign All these years on my own Fight my fight all alone Till you came, don't you know Don't you know Baby you're the highlight of my lowlife Take a shitty day and make it alright Yeah alright Oh in every circumstance Yeah you make the difference Baby you're the highlight of my lowlife (lowlife) This bad taste, these headaches Wake up on the floor again, ah yeah My torn dress, this failed test Soon they will be erased All these years on my own Fight my fight all alone Till you came, don't you know Don't you know Baby you're the highlight of my lowlife Take a shitty day and make it alright Yeah alright Oh and every circumstance Yeah you make the difference Baby you're the highlight of my lowlife (lowlife) And I get so lonely I can't make it on my own And I need to call ya "Can you come to my chateau?" Take me in your arms and Hold me tight yeah pull me close Whisper in my ear All I want you to say is Baby you're the highlight of my lowlife Take a shitty day and make it alright Oh and every circumstance Yeah you make the difference Baby you're the highlight of my lowlife (lowlife) x2 Audio(s) Trivia * This is the only song on Bubblebath EP that has an official clean version. *Poppy has a video titled "how to play lowlife" *PopularTV has described the track as one that "will make you want to break out your old checkered Vans and hang with the skater boys.'' *Lowlife was later featured on the compilation album Now That's What I Call Music! 58 in North America. Category:Songs Category:Bubblebath EP Category:Singles Category:Originals Category:Releases